In data-searching systems preceding the Web, and on the Web since its inception, search engines have employed a variety of tools to aid in organizing and presenting advertisements in tandem with search results and other online content, such as digital images and streaming video. These tools are also leveraged to optimize the revenue received by the search engine, where optimizing revenue may be facilitated by selecting advertisements that are relevant to a user and by placing the selected advertisements in a noticeable location. In addition, companies that advertise strive to develop advertisements that are attention-capturing, frequently selected by the search engines for display, and, upon being displayed, readily perceived by users of those search engines. If these three objectives are achieved, a company is likely to be successful in selling a particular item or a particular service. For instance, an eye-catching advertisement placed in a top-center banner position on a web page will likely receive more attention from a user and, thus, likely generate more revenue for the search engine and the company, as opposed to a bland advertisement positioned in a lower portion of the web page. That is, because the advertisement is noticed by the user, the likelihood that the user will take action (e.g., visit a website of the advertiser) based on the advertisement is increased.
However, when presenting advertisements by employing the conventional techniques above, the number of advertisements that could be potentially displayed in a particular web page is unduly limited. That is, search engines have not leveraged all available portions of the web page and have been ineffective in optimizing advertising revenue from the companies that advertise. For instance, large regions of a display area within the web page may be occupied by digital videos or other animated graphics. However, because digital videos display moving objects and other active visual stimulus, search engines as well as companies that advertise are reluctant to place advertisements on top of the videos based on fears that the advertisement will not be noticed, or worse, create an unwelcome distraction.
Accordingly, employing a process to track movement of objects within digital videos and to use the tracked movement to develop and place advertisements within the digital videos, such that the advertisements would appear to visually interact within the objects, would increase the number of opportunities to place an advertisement within a particular web page and would increase the likelihood the user would notice the placed advertisements, thereby increasing the likelihood that the user will take action based on the advertisements.